Open Your Eyes
by jax2u
Summary: All Janet wants is for Eddie to open those chocolate brown eyes so they can love each other forever. *Set to the song "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol* THIS IS VERY DIFFERENT THAN ALL MY OTHER FICS!
1. Prelude

**When I heard this song after finding out Eddie will get hurt in the season finale, I immediately thought about Eddie in the hospital and Janet by his side. The song is "Open ****Your**** Eyes" by Snow Patrol. Here is a Prelude to my "****Jeddie**** song ****fic****"…**

When the house phone rang, for some odd reason an unsettled feeling came over her. She hesitated at first to even touch it; something was off. The caller ID said "BF Window," well whatever it was couldn't be too tragic if Eddie was calling her. Wait, Eddie never called her house phone and he always used his cell phone when he did call. She picked up the phone and answered it in a shaky voice.

"Janet, its Nick. Are you home alone?"

"Yea…"

"Okay, well-"

"What. Happened." The second he asked if she was alone, she understood the cause of her uneasiness. She could tell Nick was nervous, his voice now shaking too, stumbling on his words.

"It's Eddie. He was mobbed. Janet- it's real bad. They already took him to the hospital-"

The phone slipped out of her hand with Nick still on the other line. She could physically feel her heart pounding; her head was spinning and she would have hit the floor if it weren't for the couch behind her. She heard Nick's faint voice calling her name in the phone, she picked it back up. "Nick?"

"Janet you okay? I'll come pick you up if you want." She agreed. As much as she wanted to bolt out that door to her car, she figured it would be best if she was not driving at the moment. She could not see or think straight and no one else needed to be in the hospital.

She was all ready to go (not that she needed to do anything but get her purse) and waited for Nick on her porch. His car turned the corner and she ran to meet him in the street. Nick explained to her what happened. How Matt and his goons did this to him. Nick wasn't sure why this happend, but that didn't really matter. What's done is done; there was only one thing that mattered right now, Eddie.


	2. Song

**ALL THIS FEELS STRANGE AND UNTRUE**

**AND I WON'****T WASTE A MINUTE WITHOUT YOU**

_Oh My God baby! What did they do to you? Why did this happen? I should have been there… I wouldn't have been able to stop them but I could have prevented it. Or called for help or the police, or something! __God Eddie… you are purple. __All these bruises and cuts.__Baby, wake up.__ The doctors say you will be perfect again if you just wake up soon. Baby WAKE UP!_

**MY BONES ACHE, MY SKIN FEELS COLD**

**AND I'M GETTING SO TIRED AND SO OLD**

**THE ANGER SWELLS IN MY GUTS **

**AND I WON'T FEEL THESE SLICES AND CUTS**

_J I hear you, please do not yell at me. I want to wake up, I'd give anything to make you stop crying, or to just calm you down. Give you one more kiss… but I'm so weak. My body aches all over; I thought I was a strong man, I thought I could defend myself against anyone, but I was wrong. I may be able to fight one or two, but not five guys. Everything just, hurts. I want to wake up J, but I don't know if I can. That takes strength I just do not have right now…_

**I WANT SO MUCH TO OPEN YOUR EYES**

**CUS I NEED YOU TO LOOK INTO MINE**

**TELL ME THAT YOU'LL OPEN YOUR EYES**

**TELL ME THAT YOU'LL OPEN YOUR EYES**

**TELL ME THAT YOU'LL OPEN YOUR EYES**

**TELL ME THAT YOU'LL OPEN YOUR EYES**

(Now sobbing, she continues) _I swear to God Eddie, I will pry your eyes open if you won't do it! You might need surgery if we don't see those chocolate browns again… baby open your eyes. I need you. I'm not strong enough to go through this right now. I cannot lose another person I love. Too many people I loved left me… _

**GET UP, GET OUT, GET AWAY FROM THESE LIARS**

**CUX THEY DON'T GET YOUR SOULD OR YOUR FIRE**

_The doctors also said that if you don't wake up soon, it could be fatal. But I know they are lying- you do not give up that easy. You are strong, so strong. They don't know you like I do. No one does. Please…_

**TAKE MY HAND, KNOT YOUR FINGERS THROUGH MINE**

**AND WE'LL WALK FROM THIS DARK ROOM FOR THE LAST TIME**

**EVERY MINUTE FROM THIS MINUTE NOW**

**WE CAN DO WHAT WE LIKE ANYWHERE**

_Okay, what if you just moved. __Or took my hand.__ Here, see… I'm holding it. Do you feel it? God you are so cold. If you wake up we can walk out of here together! You can come back to my house and stay there as long as you need, I'll be your personal nurse! __Hell, you can stay there forever, I don't care. I will never care as long as you wake up Eddie__…_

**I WANT SO MUCH TO OPEN YOUR EYES**

**CUS I NEED YOU TO LOOK INTO MINE**

**TELL ME THAT YOU'LL OPEN YOUR EYES**

**TLEL ME THAT YOU'LL OPEN YOUR EYES**

**TLEL ME THAT YOU'LL OPEN YOUR EYES**

**TEL ME THAT YOU'LL OPEN ****YOUR**** EYES**

_Maybe you just need your rest. I'll let you rest… but I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up. I can't. You can't. Not now! I will never, ever, forgive you if you do. Baby, I love you. So damn much it scares the crap out of me! And I would really like the chance to find out if you love me too. So let me see those __beautiful__ eyes…_

**ALL THIS FEELS STRANGE AND UNTRUE**

**AND I WON'T WASTE A MINUTE WITHOUT YOU**

_Ok, ok! Nurse Janet, I love you too. And your gorgeous eyes. _


End file.
